chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Commoragh
World: 'Commoragh *'Location: Webway, Limbo *'Type:' City-plane *'Population:' Unknown, innumerable About The origins of Commoragh are traced to the times of the ancient Eldar empire when it was dominant in the galaxy where it became one of the greatest Webway port-cities. Port Commoragh was established in M18 as the primary nodal port in the Webway. This allowed it the capacity to transport a fleet to any of the most vital planets of the Eldar. Its ability to access the far-flung corners of realspace led it to becoming the most important location in the entire Webway. Thus, it was considered too valuable to belong to any one aspect of the Eldar empire and was granted autonomy. However, this meant that Commoragh became outside the jurisdiction of the great Eldar councils of the time and thus attracted many to the port-city who wished to hide their deeds. In time, this realm expanded with wealth and influence reaching across its borders leading it to absorb other locations within the Webway such as port-cities, private estates and sub-realms. With each expansion, Commoragh grew even larger and more impressive as it fed upon the plundered wealth of these parts of the Webway. By M31, the Fall of the Eldar fell upon their empire which shattered their civilization forever. The unrepentant Eldar that survive this event continue to survive within the Webway between M31 to M32 that sees Commoragh become a vast realm itself and the Dark City coming under the oppressive rule of the noble houses that lurk within its heart. Commorragh has stood for over ten millennia, and due to the difficulties of surviving the Dark Eldar way of life, combined with needing to live much longer than what is considered possible for normal Eldar, there is only one being who could possibly remember the founding first-hand: Asdrubael Vect, Supreme Lord of the Kabal of the Black Heart. In fact, Vect claims that he is the founder of Commorragh, as well as the one who discovered the way of extracting souls from living creatures in order to prolong one's life. Unfortunately, he is the only one nearly ancient enough to know whether these statements are true or false, so the validity of this claim is unknown. But it seems that by M35, Vect had achieved total dominance over Commorragh following the Imperium's raid on the city that virtually wiped out the old aristocracy. Within the Webway, Commoragh appears as a composite entity of impossible scale as it acts more like a vast collection of satellite realms and cities that are all linked to one another by either an number of portals or other hidden pathways. As such, the Dark City can be seen as a loose collection of far-flung nodes spread across the passageways of the Webway. The most clustered concentrations reside in a reality that are scattered across the galaxy that are thousands of light years apart in some places. However, shortcuts are present that link these points together in the form of dimensional gateways that allow the immense distances of the sub-realms to be crossed with a single step. Runic wards are present that protect Commoragh from being breached by outsiders. There are many rumours about Commorragh, the terrifying home of the Dark Eldar, making it difficult to know just what is truth, and what has been fabricated by the shattered psyches of those unfortunate enough to find themselves in Commorragh. Regions Commorragh is split up into regions, and these regions are controlled by Kabals. Members of those Kabals live in and police these regions, as the existence of their Kabal depends, to a large degree, on maintaining districts for its members to live in. Traditionally, Wych Cults maintain Battle Coliseums in the districts of Kabals they're allied with, Haemonculi are given laboratories (usually underground) within the districts of Kabals they provide their services to, and Mandrakes will be given the right to prowl the streets and alleys in search of meals in some cases in return they agree to assist the Kabal of the region when requested. Low Commorragh Once the trading districts from the days before Asdrubael Vect's rise to power, when the Noble Houses ruled, Low Commorragh now lies in ruins and poverty. Overcrowded and full of beasts, cutthroats, scavengers, slaves, and other deranged individuals it is extremely dangerous to an unescorted traveller. Now a massive maze of catacombs shielded from Commorragh's stolen suns, it is said that only the lost and feral thrive in the lower districts of Commorragh. 'Hidden Blade' An outer district of Low Commorragh, Hidden Blade consists of a Kabalite stronghold bristling with defensive armament and houses hangers of Razorwing Jetfighters and Voidraven Bombers for the purpose of protecting vital Dark Eldar ports such as Port Carmine and the Port of Lost Souls. The fortress walls hang with the bodies of vanquished foes and captured slaves, all undergoing various stages of dismemberment. 'Port Carmine' Port Carmine is an important starport of Commorragh. Second only in violent reputation to the Port of Lost Souls, Port Carmine hosts a dazzling array of spacecraft. It is from Port Carmine that Duke Sliscus, the infamous Eldar Corsair, stole his flagship Incessant Agony. Currently, control of Port Carmine is being contested by two Kabals, the Kabal of the Slashed Eye and the Kabal of the Stolen Conscience. The two Kabals' warfleets battle endlessly over the Port 'Nightsound Ghulen' Corrupted 'Port of Lost Souls' The largest port of the Dark City, this is the principle spaceport from which slaves are brought into Commorragh and raiding parties dispatched to bring further captives. It is a violent realm, suffering from constant gang warfare between rival Kabals. 'Sprawls' Consisting of war-torn ruins around Port Carmine, the Sprawls are home to the Parched, Dark Eldar who have fallen from grace and into poverty and no longer have tormented souls to feed upon 'River Khaides' The River Khaides is near the Sprawls, it is an acid-green colored polluted waterway and full of corpses. Many impoverished citizens of Commorragh recover the bodies floating in the river and attempt to sell them to Kabals as slave food. 'Corespur' The Corespur was once home to many of the mighty noble houses of Commorragh, it now lies in ruins since the Commorragh Raid by the Imperium. Today, thirteen statues of Asdrubael Vect stand over its ruins, each representing one of his Foundations of Vengeance. Their presence serves as a constant reminder that even the most powerful noble house was ultimately destroyed by Vect's raw intellect. 'Sec Maegra' Sec Maegra - Also known as the Null City - it is a nation-sized shanty town permanently engulfed in civil war between rival gangs, assassins, and xenos mercenaries. From time to time Kabals may recruit from the gangs of Sec Maegra. 'Aelindrach' Literally fallen into shadow, Aelindrach is one of the several districts of Commorragh that exists in more than one dimension at once. In Aelindrach, shadows thicken and writhe as living things, flowing into one another and attempting to capture those that venture into the district. It is in Aelindrach that Mandrakes and Shaderavens make their lairs. Rumor has it that somewhere in Aelindrach lies a portal to a world where shade-daemons exist who can freeze the soul with but a touch. 'Bone Middens' The Bone Middens are a region of Commorragh in the outskirts of Aelindrach, inhabited by Wych Cults. The Bone Middens are home to a "representative" of each sentient species in existence, positioned in grim tableaux and mock battles. Millions of alien skeletons are put on display in this manner 'Old City' The Old City is the oldest part of Commorragh, today it consists mainly of subterranean factories that ravenously consume millions of workers and slaves each year. Humans, Tau, Craftworld Eldar, and even fellow Dark Eldar are amongst the uncountable ranks of slaves. The weapons and resources the subterranean world of the Old City allows Commorragh to wage its ceaseless wars and raids in the Materium. 'High Commorragh' High Commorragh consists of the highest spires of the Dark City, they are home to the elites of Dark Eldar society: Archons, Dracons, famed warriors, and other figures of social status. Many of the spires possess thousand-foot idols of Kabalite warlords. A place of great luxury and status for the ruling class, the citizens of High Commorragh consider themselves blessed. They have a great distaste towards those who live in other regions of the city, such as Low Commorragh and the Old City. The denizens of High Commorragh dub these areas Ynnealidh, or the "Necropolis below". 'Middle Darkness' The Middle Darkness is a region of Commorragh between High Commorragh and Low Commorragh, the skies of the Middle Darkness are plagued by gangs of Hellions who constantly battle one another.